What Is My Name?
by HernandeMarie
Summary: I actually started it it as a joke and well here is a story. What happens when you're in court and your Full name is asked, but you don't have one? Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

It's not exactly that she's _trying_ to make things worse. In her defense, she is here because she is trying to make things better. For trying to answer a life question, she finds herself in this predicament. If they gave her a chance they would know its not her fault entirely, that and if she had a real lawyer.

I mean sure using violence _isn't_ the right way for her to turn a leaf or what ever, but its not her fault really.

Its not like she had a say on the day she was born.

Judge Haddock repeats "Please state your full name or you will be fined for contempt"

"Your honor, with all due respect I already did. My full name is Astrid. I can give you my birth certificate as proof."

Judge Haddock moves a beefy arm forward and says "Please, hand it forward"

Her lawyer finally comes to life and grabs the document in question from in front of his client. Handing it over to the judge and scurrying back to his spot next to Astrid.

With surprise Judge Haddock says, "Ei, you weren't kidding. Is this why you were in the Hospital to begin with?"

at the end of the Judge's question, as Astris opens her mouth to respond, the district Attorney interrupts the conversation "Your honor, if we may please move forward with the two counts of assault, and assault of a police officer."

"Motion Granted" the Judge addresses the D.A. and moves to address the lawyer. "How does your client plead?"

Silence.

The lawyer, a young man with black hair and brown eyes, a rather plain and boring person. Stares at Astrid, questioning what **_DO THEY_** plea? The lawyer then looks back at Judge Haddock and motions to speak, when he gets interrupted.

"Oh come on, really?"

Sitting near the secretary in the corner; claims a lanky young man with auburn hair, green eyes, and freckled face. _He's rather cute_ notes Astrid, as she question what is his role in the court.

"Is there a problem?" Ask the Judge,

"Yes, the girl is being set up for failure with an inexperienced lawyer and a police officer who just wants revenge for his bruised ego" Says the young man, and she is happy he did, she just hopes it works.

"Objection, there are no grounds for this claim. And who is he to be in this court room?" all but yells the outraged D.A.

"He is **MY** son. He is interning in a way, is there a problem?" He asks again, both to his son and the D.A.

"Yes, there are no grounds for this accusation."

"Speculation, sure. However, no one would know, since she was purposely stuck with that lawyer. Reading her case, she clearly states that she was there to inquire for records of the day she was born to find out what her last name would be. The nurse gave her a hard time, insulted her possibly deceased mother and then the defendent lost her temper and attacked the nurse and the security guard that came by. When the police was called, and he could not out strength her when she said she could walk herself out, he used force. This time she did not attack, she complied." Pausing, for air or for effect who really knows, "She assaulted the police officer after, when she was tossed in jail and he tried to use his authority over her by saying and I quote 'If I sucked his dick he would make this go away' which Astrid response was to break his nose."

another pause.

"Miraculously her first lawyer went on vacation, she was stuck with this one and suddenly there is another count of assault of an officer while in the hospital, when the cameras suggest otherwise. None of this would have seen the light of day, as her lawyer didn't even show up with so much as a folder. He was going to plea innocent, making her loose the case and stuck her in for 5 to 10 years of jail for wanting to know her name and defending herself against a sexual assault." At this point he is glaring at the D.A. and the officer in the seat behind the D.A.

"And this is not the first accusation of this sort, is it?" says the young man,

"What do you suggest is the proper way to proceed?" Judge Haddock ask's the D.A. "As originally intended seeing as this is nothing more then a wild story from a disturbed young girl looking for attention" is his response

" **Excuse you,** " Screams a pissed off Astrid.

"I think, seeing as she clearly has anger issues and she was just released from an orphanage as stated in her case. She deserves a second chance. Community service and anger management class"

"Gertha does have a class starting next month," Judge Haddock response thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"So she just gets away with assaulting a police officer and two civilians?" Screams the officer from the back,

"No, she is given a chance to make amends and get a full name." Judge says and then addresses his son, "Aight, Hiccup, you will be finding her a job befitting community service."

"I say cleaning the streets is punishment enough." Hiccup says,

"Objection," Screams the officer again "What authority or qualification does he have?"

"Lets, see. He interned in the police station with our very own Spitelout Jorgenson Head of the Police of Berk. He interned in the military with General Gobber, is studying law after obtaining an engineering degree **AND** he is my Son, soon to be leader of Berk any more questioning of his "qualifications" is a direct question to _my_ authority are we clear?" He loudly and proudly states

"Yes"

"Case dismissed, Astrid you are here to serve community service until the month starts and you are to take anger management class until the teacher deems you have passed. Should you miss a day or even be late, you will find your self back here, are we clear?"

"Yes your honor," She says with a small smile of relief,

"As for you officer Rugged, your lawyer, your Superior Jorgenson, **my son and I** will be meeting to discuss your case."

He slams the hammer and say's "Jury adjourned"

Outside the court house, after Astrid bites her tongue against the clerk who claims nothing was listed as her belonging except for her birth certificate, and Hiccup claims that if he is to be leader the first thing he will do is work agains the corruption, and with a mighty laugh of agreement from his father. His father also mentioned how he will not be made a fool off and how the lawyer needed one class or two.

Astrid finds herself waiting for the young man who essentially became her lawyer. While he walks out she notes how tall he is and as he looks at her he notes, how, Astrid he thinks, appears rather lost for some one who just evaded jail time.

"Hey" She say's.

"Oh, Hi. Hello, Astri. Umm, Hi"

Astrid chuckles, for some one who just turned a whole case around with so much confidence, he's a blabbering mess now.

"Hi" Astrid say's again, as she punches his shoulder in what she hopes is a gentle tap. And as he rubs his shoulder in shock, she realizes it was not, but moves on either way. "That's for saying I have anger issues" Hiccups responds "Oh yes, so violence will proof other wise. Good choice, I have completly changed my mind" Astrid laughs at the very obvious sarcasm that droos from his mouth, and gets on her tippie toes as he is taller. She leans slightly forward and kisses him on the cheek. She says right near his face, "That's for everything else." and she steps away. She smiles as she sees him turn a light red and just nod with his lips tight as if he was holding something in. Astrid waves good bye and turns around to leave.

That's when it hits her.

Hiccup see's her stop dead after a few steps. How her head slightly turns from one direction to another until it lands on a roof top with some plants at the top, probably a green house for the restaurant that's at the bottom of the building. He see's her turn her body in that direction, and that's when it hits him. She's homeless, and she was looking for a place to sleep.

"Astrid" He finds himself calling for her, she turns around and looks at him with a face that clearly says 'WHAT' despite that, and for what ever reasoning possessing him at the moment he says "You can stay at my place if you like, I have to go to my dad's probably end up sleeping there so my apartment will be empty" he says as he walks a little closer to her. Her face is nothing but surprise, and he can see her debate with herself.

She wonder's if she should trust him. She knows to never trust in the streets, but he essentially saved her from prison. I mean, it's not like Berk has a shelter for homeless people. _Technically_ , where she comes from is a myth. Everyone just assumes Berk has a decent enough economy that no one is poor enough to be homeless. Maybe poor enough for a shacky studio apartment and to struggle between meals, but not straight up homeless. What does she have to loose. Is either die of hunger or cold when winter sets in the streets, or die with a possible serial killer. I mean either way she dies, so fuck it.

"Ok" She says,

"Ok" He says rather loud, almost happy. "So, my car is at the shop. So, we are kinda stuck with a taxi, you know how much they love to drive." Sarcasm again, she smiles at that.

They step on to the corner of the street, he waves a taxi down after a try or two and they get on for a drive. He lives about a good 40 minutes away she notes. Or perhaps its the traffic. They arrive at a building thats four stories high and has ample parking. Somewhere between the city and the country she notes. They walk out and she follows him up to the 4th floor to apartment 426.

His apartment is nice to say the least, you open the door and you see the open plain for the kitchen and living room. Leather sofa and love seat making the division for the living room. A Kitchen table between the kitchen island and wall, next to it a clear door that opens to a balcony. The wall where the table is leads to a hall where she assumes the kitchen and rooms are. Not a huge place, but most definitly comfortable.

"Home sweet home I suppose, as you can see to the side the living room, feel free to watch TV to your front the Kitchen, feel free to eat something." He moves toward the hall and Astrid follows, closing the door behind her, and not locking it just in case. You never know,

"This is my room, you can sleep here tonight if you like, that is a second bed room I turned into a study room" he points to the door on the right. He point to the front, at the end of the hall. "That is the bathroom, feel free to shower"

Hiccup turns and looks at her, and sorta stares at her before stepping back into the kitchen, when he hears "What is this door" he looks, as if he had a magical extra door, he knows the only door left. It's next to his bedroom on the left side "That's a closet. Doubt you may need anything from there. Its mainly just cleaning items." Hiccup responds and Astrid nods, accepting his answer.

"Ok, umm. Well, see you later?" Hiccup says as he walks to the door. "Oh, hope you aren't allergic to cats. I have one, toothless, he sleeps pretty much everywhere"

"No, but thanks for letting me know. If I hear steps now I know its not an invasion" Astrid kids and then looks at him with a soft smile, and punches his shoulder

" **OW** , whats with the violence" Astrid shrugs, and then steps closer and kisses his cheek, a little closer to his mouth then last time "That's a thank you" she said still close to his mouth.

"Oh," Hiccup says. "Um, no problem." and he walks away with a small smile that Astrid ALMOST missed. Door closed and she notes he locked it and sees a spare key on the little end table near the door.

Astrid smiles,

Thanks Hiccup, you have no idea what this means to her.

Author's Note:

I plan on making it multi chapter, sorta depends on if its liked or not. Rated M, not just for the language but just in case for future purposes.


	2. Chapter 2

After being convinced by his father that, no, the police officer or D.A was not going to blackmail him for bringing Astrid home. At least not yet, as he so very helpfully stated. Hiccup drove home since his car is back from Gobber's shop. How he has time to be a mechanic is beyond anyone, but it's nice to know someone is taking care of the "Night Fury" as he dubbed his 2010 Camaro. It's not the newest Model but it's his pride and joy.

Once Hiccups reaches his apartment he goes up the stairs and unlocks his door. Turning in as he opens it and looks toward the living room since he can hear his TV playing something with gunshots in it. He sees a shocked Astrid, still sitting due to Toothless being on her lap asleep.

Her sitting doesn't stop him from noticing Astrid's long legs, and from noticing that the Tunic she stole from him is slightly riding up exposing the side of her thighs and 'OH MY FREIJA is that some ass he sees? Divert your eyes, SAY something'

"I shouldn't be surprised, but somehow I am" Hiccup shuts the door close, "I said you could shower, that means you needed a new set of clothes which you obviously don't have, because your homeless." Deep breath. "I am a muttonhead"

"If it bothers you, I can change.." Astrid gets interrupted by a stammering and blushing Hiccup.

"No, no. No, it's fine. No, Just, no, stay comfortable. I just wish there was a 101 guide for this"

Astrid looks at Hiccup and sees he is being genuine, so to ease him up she smiles and says "Well I'm sure the first step would be to not use the word 'homeless' I for one like the term 'Unresolved address' "

Astrid chuckles at her own lame joke, and so does Hiccup before he says "Funny, I thought Toothless had an 'unresolved address' Which by the way bud" Hiccups jingles his keys as he takes them out of his pockets and places it on the table. "Night Fury is back if you wanna nap on it"

As soon as Hiccup says this, the cat a mixed Bombay that is missing the tip of his tail jumps off and looks at Hiccup with this "That should have been the first thing you said" look and skirted off through a window near the fire escape.

"Brat" Hiccup says.

"By the way, why is his name Toothless? I checked him. Nearly bit my finger off"

"Oh, when I rescued him he was missing his baby teeth. Eventually, they grew back, but the name sorta stuck" He responds to her as he walks to his fridge and notes that none of the leftovers has been touched. Not to sound harsh, but he doubts that she just wasn't hungry.

"Hiccup, not to sound rude, but I thought you weren't staying here" Astrid turns on the Sofa to look at him. "I wasn't, but my dad threw me out saying I'm just being paranoid and no one will know or care that you are here"

'SLAM' he places leftovers on his kitchen Island.

"You want some? I made this on Sunday for the weekly dinner my friends have" He ask as he serves the second plate.

"What is it?"

"Steak and plain mashed potatoes. I don't know why, but I don't like any flavor on the potatoes"

"Sure, sounds delicious"

He places a plate on the microwave.

"Sooooo, I was thinking.." Not really, he berates himself "I could skip my Wednesday class, since its just a lecture. That way tomorrow, I can take you to buy some clothes." He drums his fingers on the counter near the microwave,

"Oh... you,"

"I mean you need some, for when you do your community service and start your anger management classes" He hastily adds "Plus, I'd feel terrible if I let you go on every day with one set of clothes"

'bip bip bip'

He checks the food temperature and changes the plate,

"I, well, I mean you don't have too. You have done enough for me. Besides, I just need to work and I can get my own things" Is her respond, after all, she is no smooch.

"That's great, but you need interview clothes, and the black skinny jeans with the rips that you had on won't cut it." Hiccup grabs the second plate before it beeps, and walks to the living room with both plates, and hands one over to Astrid with a fork and spoon, "And Since its work clothes we can get it at those donation stores, the rest of it we can get at any store you like."

Hiccup starts to eat his food as he watches the TV quietly waiting for Astrid's answer.

"Well, ok." she breathes in, "But I'm paying you back as soon as I get my first pay"

"That's not why I'm doing i…" Astrid's interrupts him

"I know, but _I_ would feel terrible if I don't pay you back somehow"

" If it lets you agree to let me help you then sure, but maybe not from your first pay."

Astrid and Hiccup smile at each other, nodding in agreement and turn to watch the new movie that started playing.

Next morning after both of them fell asleep on the couches, Hiccup wakes up and calls out sick to school. Tosses Astrid clothes onto the washing machine he has in the closet with his cleaning stuff. Respectfully ignoring the one piece of underwear.

As they get ready to leave, Astrid thanking Hiccup for washing her clothes, Hiccup starts to explain how to use his washing machine, so she can do it herself.

While walking around the donation store Hiccups notes there is a lot more good clothing than he expected. Even Astrid was surprised, she ended up not only getting pants and t-shirts for work but some everyday pants and shirts. She also got some outing clothing that Hiccup convinced her to get.

Astrid walks around the shoe section and she isn't sure what she wants. They don't have a huge variety, but it's more than she's ever been presented with.

She came to a halt when he noticed a pair of black converse and combat boots. Astrid grins, those are definitely her style. She grabs them and walks to where Hiccup is browsing some shirts for men. She sees him notice her, and give her a smile. She can't help but smile back. Astrid walks over and shows him the shoes.

"Sure, anything else?"

"No that's it."

He nods at her and they move on to pay.

Astrid now finds herself rather uncomfortable. She is by herself on a store in the mall that sells underwear with hundreds of people. The amount of people in the store doesn't bother her, _no_ that's not it at all. What she finds to make her uncomfortable is that she doesn't know her size, she doesn't know the difference between briefs, hotpants, or bikinis. What's worse is she doesn't have _anyone_ to ask. She does not think asking Hiccup will go over well, he looked rather shy when they passed the store.

Breath in

Okay, looks at the ones labeled hotpants. She finds that they look comfortable, and stretchy, if she gets the wrong size it won't matter much. She grabs the packet with the plain colors and opens it. Places in front of her hips to look at the width, okay.

Medium.

Good, let's move on. Fixes the packet up and grabs another one with a bunch of colored designs. The socks were easier to figure out. Now the bras.

 **Hiccup waits outside, honestly, he doesn't mind being around the underwear section, he's always near one when he gets some for himself. However, being in a strict underwear store with Astrid gave him a feeling he rather not dwell on.**

He sees her wave over and he starts to walk in to pay. They walk to the register and she drops her items. He focuses on a point above the cashiers head as he pays and nearly bolts out.

After Astrid catches up with him they walk around a little more and it took him about half an hour to convince Astrid that she could get the big brown fuzzy boots, by saying that it's practically a necessity for winter. After they purchase the boots and get some food from the food court they drive back home, when Hiccup makes a sudden and sharp turn and parks in front of a store.

"Hold up," he says as he steps out the car and walks away.

Astrid stares and blinks at his retreating form.

Five minutes later he walks out with a bin and a bag struggling to carry it all. He opens the back door shoves it in and gets back in the car.

"Okay let's go,"

They stare at each other when Hiccup realizes how random it all was.

" Oh sorry, it occurred to me that you needed a place to put your clothes and well, a toothbrush, deodorant and you know, for your umm... Monthly time." He turns red

Astrid laughs at his blush and well, "Hiccup, thanks but I don't get them. Stress and lack of nutrition does that"

Silence,

Astrid shifts in her seat and punches his shoulder "That's for being weird," she gets a little close an kisses the corner of his lips "And that's for being yourself."

"Oh" is all he can say as they drive away

When they arrive at his apartment Astrid sets to fold her clothes away while struggling to get Toothless of the clothing, Hiccup gets a call from his friend Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, Snotlout the twins and I will be free Friday night. Dinner at my apartment at 6 pm for this week"

"Hope you don't mind if a bring a friend for dinner"

"Uuu, a friend" giggles on the phone.

"Ahaa, yea, _friend_ Fishlegs"

"If I'm right to assume it's a girl, do you think it's wise to bring her around Snotlout? You know how he can be."

Hiccup stretches his neck to see Astrid fighting toothless for a sock, not sure who's doing the growling.

"I think she will be fine"

"So IT IS a girl?" More giggling.

"Bye Fishlegs"

* _click_ *

For the next two days until Friday night, Hiccup explains to Astrid that she will start her community service on Monday until her management class starts next month, and about his weekly dinners with his friends.

They stand in front of the apartment door, Waiting after Hiccup had knocked on the door.

"Ready to meet my friends?"

"Am I?"

"Hmm? Good point, you're never really ready for the Thorston experience"

"Okay"

Hiccup knocks on the door, and no more than one minute later a big blonde man with a huge smile lets them in.

"Just on time the food is ready and we are all here" He turns to Astrid and says "Nice to meet you…"

"Astrid"

"Astrid what?" Fishlegs asks,

"Umm…"

Hiccup turns and says "It's not polite to pressure a Lady for her name" Fishlegs immediately gasps and says to her " I am so sorry I, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay"

They walk forward and then three people walk in from what looks like to be the kitchen. The two Identical one's, she finds they look rather familiar, and the way they look at her says that she should know them. Before they can say something to her she hears,

"Why hello there, babe. Did you follow the Snotman here? I am flattered"

The twin snicker and no one really knows why, but Hiccup says "Snotlout, I don't even think you know what that means. And she's here with me, so just stop. Stop being, well you"

"HA! With you? She is WAY out of any league you can dream off. What she needs is the Snotman" He steps closer to her and flexes his muscles, "When your ready babe, we can bounce and I can show you a really good night."

"Snotlout," Says Hiccup and Fishlegs,

"Or" Astrid begins as the twins laugh more, "We can go to a corner," Astrid gets closer "And I can help you shove your head up your ASS" Before Astrid grabs him, Hiccups uses his long legs to reach Astrid and his arms to hold her back. He drags her a few steps back, and they all see Snotlout nearly shit himself and walk towards the table. Trying to appear normal.

"Nooo, Why would you stop her, it would have been glorious" bawls out Tuffnut

Following her twins outburst, Ruffnut shouts "Why do you have to be SO MEAN"

"Please don't," Fishlegs says

Trying to appear calm and cool the muttonhead opens his mouth again. "Glorious? That tiny chick could barely touch me, we all know that"

"Know what?" Astrid hisses over Hiccups shoulder,

"You know that women are not as strong" the muttonhead finishes.

"Snotlout what year do you think this is?" Fishlegs asks,

"You have to let her now Hiccup," Ruffnut says

Hiccup looks over to Fishlegs, he shrugs. " Well… I'm used to cleaning blood?" If it was a question or statement he's not even sure.

"Let her? I'd love to see her try" Snotlout says while laughing like the muttonhead he is,

"You deserve this," Is all Hiccup can say,

He lets go and Astrid walks over while Snotlout laughs saying 'Oh please' and that's when she kicks him right in the solar plexus and he actually flyes back a little. Astrid walks to him flips him over by the leg and grabs his hair and bends him in a way that should not be possible. While she mutters about not being a 'chick' she's a 'Lady'

"YES!" screams Tuffnut while Ruffnut shouts"Fearless Astrid is back,"

Hiccup hears this and questions what the heck they are talking about, but before he can question it further he has to look back at Astrid when he hears Snotlout scream in pain. Tired of trying to bend him she slammed his face on the floor and broke his nose, that's Hiccups queue to stop the fight. _Somehow_ ,

He walks to her and places his hand on her shoulder, "I think he got the idea now," Astrid looks at him, and grunts, but does let go and gets off of the muttonhead. They step away from him and Fishlegs scrambles to the kitchen to grab some items to clean, trying to hold back his own laughter. The twins keep laughing on the floor, Tuff not wipes a tear under his eye in joy and says something down the lines of telling chicken, which everyone chooses to ignore. Snotlout gets up and heads in direction of the bathroom to fix his nose, again.

Astrid looks at Hiccup and it occurs to her that she just attacked his friend. Apparently, she also says that out loud, because Hiccup looks at her and says "Don't worry about it"

"I am soo Sorry, I can't believe I just… "

"Hey I said it's okay. It's not the first time he gets attacked. Although, it's the first time he bleeds or something is broken, but he has been slapped and kicked. I remembered what Cami and heather did. Frankly, it's the norm when you meet the muttonhead" He finishes while chuckling and moving to sit on the table

Astrid wants to apologize again, but sees Fishlegs with the cleaning item and chooses to help clean her handiwork. After they all clean, they sit on the table to eat. Surprisingly, Snotlout doesn't seem bothered by the ordeal, he must _really_ be a muttonhead or something. They all chat while they eat catching up about their week and she finds that besides the incident she actually enjoys their company.

Fishlegs stands up with a huge smile and says "Alright guys, I have a treat," he looks at Snotlout and says "Since you said you were ready to challenge the king I placed an order" The doorbell rings during his statement "ooooh, just on time" Fishlegs walks away with everyone looking at him like he lost his mind. He opens the door and sees Gustav with a uniform and his box. "You guys hanging out? I'm almost done with my shift, I can…" "Go home Gustav," Fishlegs hears Snotlout scream and hears a couple of 'Oh Thor no' from the rest of them.

"Never rush your job," Fishlegs takes the box, pays him with a tip and closes the door. Heads back to the table and places the box in the center. "Since you wanted to challenge the king I ordered the wings. The Angry Viking."

For whatever reason Tuffnut says"YES! I love this challenge, can't wait to see the losers"

"Nooo, I meant with regular wings, I never said anything about the Angry Viking," rushes Snotlout,

"Well, then there is no point in the challenge. It's about who can handle more spice not who can eat the most" Argues Fishlegs

"Oooh" is the collective Response from him and the twins.

"You wanna give it a go Astrid" Ask's Hiccup

"One question"

"Go ahead"

"Who's the King?"

Hiccup grins "Well m'lady, that would be me"

"Your on"

Fishlegs opens the box of wings and they dig in, excluding Fishlegs. He knows he can't pass the challenge. He has an iron stomach, not so much an iron tongue he thinks to himself.

The first one out after 1 wing is Tuffnut when he remembers that wings are chicken, courtesy of his sister Ruffnut. The next one out is Snotlout 10 wings in, leaving Hiccup, Ruffnut and Astrid to everyone's surprise.

About 20 wings in and the female twin has to drop out, chugging down the milk that Fishlegs kindly got for everyone. Hiccup is about to celebrate when he remembers Astrid is still in the challenge. They turn to each other and keep eating the wings while looking at each other's eyes. Then they finish the wings, no more left to decide a winner. So they silently agree the first to drink milk to 'ease' the spice loses, since they don't have the pepper like Gobber usually does.

They stare at each other longer, the others staring as well, wondering if the king will be dethroned. A second later and Astrid gives in, and takes the milk, and starts cussing at some trolls. Hiccup laughs and says,

"I'm impressed, other than with Gobber and my dad I've never made it that far into the challenge."

"Have you done this before?" Asks Fishlegs,

Astrid open's her mouth and says "No it's the first time I hear of this,"

Everyone on the table shouts "WHAT!"

"Then how did you make it so far?" Hiccup is the one to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Well... I'm _very_ competitive"

The whole room laughs, and Ruffnut says "That's Fearless Astrid, for you"

"What do you mean? Do you guys know each other?" Hiccup finally gets to ask.

"Duuh, we went to school together and were in the same orphanage before it got turned into a mental asylum," Ruffnut says like it's the most normal thing.

"Is that why the workers changed?" Wonders the male twin

"Duuuh. Honestly, I thought it would have happened earlier when Astrid killed the teacher and got the school shutdown"

The room Gasp,

"I DID _**NOT**_ KILL HIM," She stands up and says "He had a _stroke_ and that's why he died"

Tuffnut's responds with "Yeah, he had a stroke from watching you fight a kid and be the ringleader"

Ruffnut decides to clarify this and says "Actually that was me, I used Astrid fight as an excuse for a riot"

"You genius, that day was glorious!"

Fishlegs interrupts and says "We have all lived here our whole life and we have never heard of an orphanage being shut down or of a school teaching dying, or a riot."

"That's because this is all in the lower part of the island, where all the homeless, criminals, and shunned people from Berk go. At least back then, there aren't that many anymore. Just some criminals" Response Tuff

They are speechless, Whether from the statement, it self, or from Tuff's coherency is a mystery to them.

"If anyone asks, the place doesn't exist okay," Says Ruff.

They choose to change the subject, talking for the next hour before and Snotlout brings up Hiccup's prosthetic leg up, surprising Astrid. She didn't even realize he had it, and after promising to tell her the story another time, he also mentions about taking her to meet Gobber to repeat the challenge with them. After helping Fishlegs clean they leave for the night.

In the car on the way back Astrid opens her mouth to say something, she isn't even sure what, but Hiccups says "Don't worry about it, like you said it was a stroke and Ruff started the riot" Astrid breathes in, but unsatisfied, there is still the bit of the asylum part. Although truthfully she didn't know that's what it became in her last year there, it makes a lot more sense.

They walk into the apartment and get ready for the night. Hiccups lay down on the sofa with Toothless at his feet and before Astrid Heads into the bedroom she turns back and punches Hiccup "Don't interrupt me when I'm going to speak"

"Seriously, again with violence. This class better be magical or something" Hiccup struggles to say, using hand gestures as if to further explain.

She leans and kisses half of his mouth, not quite a complete kiss, "That's for everything else" She gets up and smiles and walks to the bed.

Hiccup stares unsure of how to feel, but somehow he can get used to this feeling.

He falls asleep with a smile.

Author's note:

Somehow I am unsure of the chapter, hope you guys enjoy it though. Will try to update weekly, and I aim to make this about 7 chapters and no more. Also, I apologize if there are still some 'fishlegsssss' idk why but the program just went nutty on me, tried to get them all. My pokemon master dream is now dead.

PS: Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

She can't believe this. I mean she can, it's currently happening, but for reasons best not to think to deep in, she can't believe this. Her first day of community service, and it went just as well as you expect it. Stink, unnecessarily dick of a supervisor, hot and fucking stinks. This, however, is not the reason she is ' _pissed'_ , Astrid chooses to call it that for now. The reason is that she was done as scheduled, a little after Hiccup is done with his class, allowing him to pick her up about 5 to 10 minutes after she is done. Instead, it's been who knows how long but judging by the changed position of the shadow it has been over an hour. Meaning,

Hiccup forgot her,

Perhaps she shouldn't be so mad, he has done more than enough with no other reasoning besides, he wants to. However, it still ' _pisses'_ her off. She could just walk, she does know the way to his place, and she has made longer walks before. Yeah, she should walk.

As Astrid gets up from the bench, to start to walk her way to Hiccups apartment. She sees a black Camaro pull up in a rush.

'SLAM'

"I am _so_ sorry, I was doing work at the university with Cami and lost track of time. It wasn't until Tuffnut sent a picture of his chicken that I noticed the time."

Something about his explanation, while reasonable it also hurt. She chooses to push those feelings back to where they came from.

When Hiccup was done rushing out his explanation, he looks at her hoping she won't kill him. He stops a few feet away and notices that while she has a hard expression, it's not the same one she wore with Snotlout or even the police officer. She didn't look angry, and somehow that made it worse.

Astrid takes a breath in and walks over to the car, nodding as an acceptance of his apology. As she gets in, Hiccup walks around the car to get back inside. He gets inside the car and turns it on while looking at her. He notices her expression is no longer the same, it's more of a thoughtful one.

"Are you okay?" He wants to know what she is thinking about right now.

She looks over and states "Honestly, I don't know. I'm not mad if it makes you feel better. I understand you get absorbed and it's important. I suppose I just have things to sort out by myself. Although, I just realized I don't like depending on anyone, something about control."

"Well, you did say as soon as you got your own money you would buy a motorcycle so you don't have to." Hiccups responded hoping it helps,

"True, but I need a job and I have to pay you back first"

"You really don't…" He stops as he notices her stare and exhales deeply, "Okay, after you pay me back"

Astrid chuckles as he starts to pull out, and they drive to his apartment.

"I promise I won't forget again, okay" he smiled as he spoke,

Something about that simple statement, alleviate some of those feelings. Another thing to think about, but for now, she just smiles back.

As the week progressed he kept his promise, and after the dinner fiasco at the Twins place, Astrid realizes she has about one week left of community service before she starts her own classes. Her classes are weekly, giving her a lot of free time. In other words, it is the perfect time to be working. She borrows Hiccups laptop, glad he showed her how to use it. She sets to browse for jobs.

Hiccup walks out of the shower dressed for bed with toothless trailing behind.

"I know, I know, you wan _ **OW**_ why would you do that? You know your teeth are sharp." Hiccup reaches his room to place his dirty clothes away and continues to argue with the cat. Nothing but mumbling until he gets out of the room,

"I get it you underdeveloped feline, you want food. Just let me shower in peace"

After more biting from the cat and cursing from Hiccup, he finally feeds the cat. He comes over to the living room and takes perch on the loveseat and looks at Astrid,

"Horror or Comedy?"

"What about action?"

"We watched Action this whole week" He groaned.

As she shrugged her shoulders and closes the laptop she says "I love the violence"

He deadpans at her "You don't say"

Realizing what she said she laughs as she walks over and sits on the loveseat with him. Hiccup noticing his sanity will not be tempered with today, as much. Astrid is wearing one of the oversized shirts that he bought her that reaches her knees, rather than stealing one of his that barely make it mid-thigh.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, Hiccup turns to the TV to search for movies.

At this point, she is just looking at the screen to further her torture. She has been done with her community service for two weeks and by now she thought she would have a job, an interview at the least. Those petty jobs of cleaning a car, or mowing the lawn don't get her anything.

Deep breath.

Astrid slams the laptop closed, the problem is she can't submit one damned application because it's incomplete. No name and no address, she basically does not exist. She forgot the reason she is here, to begin with.

Release breathe.

' _PLOP'_

Toothless jumps of the table and scampers who know where, as if saying ' _I'm not part of your pity party'_ Astrid directs her attention to the clock and looks at the time. Hiccup should be home in an hour, she would try and make dinner, _but_ she remembers her last attempt. Hiccup was kind enough to eat the ' _food'_ despite it obviously being horrible. She noticed him trying not to gag.

Astrid grimaces at the memory, she was trying to help since she has been living for free in the past month with Hiccup and has not made any progress.

Toothless is right, the whole pity party is annoying. She is not one to sit and do nothing, for now, she will think of a plan and then get moving.

An order of sandwiches later, thankfully she had enough cash from those pathetic jobs to at least order some food for them. A few minutes after the delivery Hiccup makes it back from one of those on the field practices he does. Astrid smiles at him and says "I have dinner." Hiccup looks cautious at what she has and tries not to look relieved when he sees the brand name sandwiches.

They sit and eat on the kitchen Island, Hiccup sees his laptop and ventures a guess "Staring at the job applications again." Astrid just gives him one of her stares. "You know you _could_ use my address for the applications. You do live here"

Astrid chooses to ignore how that makes her feel and simply responds "Thanks, but the lack of name still makes it incomplete."

Hiccup chews at his food, thinking on how to help. "Well, do you even like what you're applying for?"

Astrid thinks about that. She just applied to anything that doesn't require a degree so she can make money and move forward but to be honest. "No, I don't really see myself as a waitress or customer service, but I also don't have an idea of what I want to do. I'm only good at fighting"

"Making your own underground fight club will not end like in the movie." is all he can say to stop the idea before it gets to her head.

"Please, I'm not the type to run the club. I'm more of the number one fighter of the club." Is what she responds with as if she honestly considered the idea.

After a couple more bites they are all done eating and cleaning up when Hiccup offers an idea. "Well, tomorrow I'm going to see my dad and Gobber. He's the Sergeant Major, I can ask him about enlisting you to be a soldier, and you know to ignore that you don't have the last name."

"I get paid to fight and it's legal." Astrid is more excited than a sane person should. "Wait I have to see your dad again?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't hold anything against you"

Astrid breathes out and they get ready to binge watch TV.

A few hours later while watching a sitcom Astrid randomly says "I want to go back to the Hospital."

Hiccups eyes widen unsure on how to feel, "That's great, do you want me to go with you?"

"I knew you would offer, so I _maaay_ want a deal." He looks at her in question and she continues. "I would rather have you there with me, but I want you to tell me the truth about how you got a prosthetic leg and your mom"

"You drive a hard bargain m'lady, but you have a deal."

Grinning Astrid turns back to the show playing on the TV

They are currently pulling into the driveway of Judge Haddock and Astrid feels rather nervous. No pun intended but she knows that she will be judged. Hiccup opens the door and shouts for his dad and Gobber. That's when she hears the thick Berk accent.

"I's bout time laddi' nearly thought tha' cat ate up ya bone's"

"HA HA let's all make fun of the fishbone."

"Ey' talkin' fish, who knew"

Astrid laughs, and that's when Gobber sees her.

"You muss' be Astri', nice ta me' ya' "

Astrid shakes his hand and responds in kind. They move to the kitchen where Judge Haddock is placing food on the table.

"Astrid my girl, I hear you gave Hiccup a run for his money with the wings." belts Hiccup's dad.

"Oh, thor," is all Hiccup was able to say when he gets interrupted by Gobber. "Had ta' see it' with mah' own eyes, Snotlout ain't really good at tellin' stories. Made ma own recipe for tha' occasion."

"Are you challenging me?" Astrid gets excited.

"Ya betcha' " Gobber responds just as excited.

"You're on." That's when Judge Haddock gives her a half hug and says "Gotta love the fire in this one, true Viking from Berk if you ask me" He laughs and Astrid smiles, that's when Hiccups says "Alright then let's get the challenge started"

After some possible third-degree burns, and nearly half a gallon of milk gone, Astrid still lost to Hiccup but she did win some respect from the Judge and the Major.

That being said, Hiccup keeps his place, right after his dad and Gobber. He may be the 'king' among his friends or any other challenger, but his self-proclaimed uncle and dad are the real kings. They both take the title unless they want a repeat of five years ago, Hiccup doesn't think he can stomach the clean up again.

"Have ta' give it ta' ya' Astri', ya' laste' much longer than' wah' I thought"

"Ey if this was a war you'd be a true warrior."

They laugh at the sentiment of the occasion, and that's when Hiccup decides to ask "Actually Gobber, I wanted to ask you. Astrid would like to join the army and be a soldier and move up with time I suppose.""I don' see tha' problem. Why ax' me, laddie'?" Instead of Hiccup responding, his father does "I see, the application. With no 'full' name or address it will basically be thrown away"

This time Hiccup does respond "Actually she will be using my address, it's just the name part."

Both men look at her, and Gobber smiles when saying "Igh't, but ya still hav'ta pass a test like all tha' other laddies' "

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It can't be worse than Hiccup's results." Jokes the judge.

"Here we go again, isn't enough that the day happened to begin with."

"We wul've let tha' day go if ya haven' been so dramati' and called ya' self a talkin' fish-bone." Gobber continues to poke fun and Astrid asks "Did he shake his shoulders like he had a spasm"

"What, you too?" Shouted a distressed Hiccup.

They continue to laugh throughout the night by making fun of other things besides Hiccup. When the night got late Hiccup and Astrid got up to leave. After Hiccup said his goodbye Astrid turned to the Judge aka President of Berk and said "Bye Mr. Haddock and…" "Ey, you're basically family now, please call me Stoick." Astrid smiles and says "Goodnight Stoick, Goodnight Gobber."

And they leave to go back to Hiccup's apartment.

"Hiccup Cuz I've got news for you."

Hiccup responds with a sarcastic remark "That's never a good thing coming from you"

Snotlout actually looks offended by his remark.

"I only speak amazement"

Fishlegs joins in the conversation "That's not even a sentence, nor does it make sense. Which defeats the point you were trying to make"

Ruffnut giggles and says "If anything you only speak shit."

The whole gang save for Snotlout laughs and Tuffnut shout's " **BURN** "

"Fine, then I won't tell you the amazing news, better for me anyways. See if I care"

Between bouts of laughter, Hiccup says "Alright, what is the "amazing" news Snotlout."

"Since you're begging. Heather is coming to Berk tomorrow."

There are collectives woaah's and can't wait's around the table when Astrid Asks "Who's Heather?

The first to respond is Tuffnut, unfortunately, "Short answer, she's Hiccup and Fishlegs best friend." then he tries to whisper "But I think she's part of a love triangle between the two of them. Of course, we never knew who she likes. I also think she left because she's part of a cult."

"Are you done?" Asks Hiccup.

" **Never** , I will prove it to you all."

Hiccup ignores the twins conspiracy theory and says to Astrid "Don't listen to them, it only half true. Heather and I are best friends nothing more. Fishlegs on the other hand…" He gets interrupted by said person. "NO, it's not like that. I mean, we haven't really talked since she left."

"It doesn't matter Fishface, whether it's you or Fish-bone over there, you will both be distracted by her, which means, Astrid and I can get to know each other." He leans across from Astrid on Fishlegs dining room table.

"Yeah, no…" Hiccup says when he is interrupted by Astrid punching Snotlout in the arm. "OW! Fine, I'll get to know Heather better." Snotlout says

In a much calmer tone Hiccup says "That's still a no unless you want her to Dropkick you again." They all laugh at the memory, save for Astrid and Snotlout.

"It was almost as glorious as Astrid's kick." Tuffnut wipes under his eye when Fishleg says "Tuff is that a tea…" Ruffnut shoves some meat in Fishlegs mouth and says "Never say that word to him"

After the laughter dies down and they help Fishlegs clean the mess the twins and Snotlout did they all head back home.

Back at the apartment Hiccup is all excited about Heather coming for a visit and then he starts muttering about how he forgot to ask if Heather has a ride from the airport and if she has a place to stay.

"I'm going to text Snot to see if he knows."

Astrid just watched him get ready for who knows what at this point. She smiled to herself, Hiccup is a very caring person. For some reason, it was a bittersweet feeling.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup interrupts her thinking,

"Just dizzy from watching your shoulders shake as you talk to yourself."

"What's with the shoulders I don't move them like that."

"Oooh yes, you do,"

Hiccup grins when he says "Why are you always staring at my shoulder, is it all the raw vikingness."

Astrid looks at toothless and he almost looks just as smug as his owner. So she grins back,

"What can I say they are very punchable."

"You and the violence,"

"You know what comes after when I punch you, and you love it."

Hiccups blush is all she needs as a response and she laughs going off to bed, leaving him to read his text from Snotlout with a crimson face. She wonders if his face will still be red while he sleeps.

While Astrid sleeps she has a smile, Something that seems to happen the more she stays with Hiccup and gets to know his... No, her new friends.

A/N:

Sorry if the Formatting is off. Something went off when uploading. It may look like different text styles I'm not sure. Also, thank you for all of the reviews, it is truly amazing to know you guys like it.

In response to one of the review stating about the "punch and kiss" being repetitive and that in the franchise it only happened like 10 times in the span of those years. You are right, but the franchise took their relationship in slow steps, took them about 5 years in the story. In my story, I aim to get them together faster than that, that's why it happens more consecutively. But I will be sure to not make things repetitive.

All review are always appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4

While Heather and she are not necessarily friends at the moment, she is glad she showed up. Heather's job or the hotel messed up the reservation so she had to stay at Hiccups for one night. Which meant she took the living room and Hiccup shared a room with her. It was a little awkward at first, but it sort of became a normal thing, so long as the morning wood was ignored. More for Hiccup's sake then Astrid's.

Right now, however, this is not what has Astrid's attention. It's the ceiling rather. She has one week until the army test and she is going to a gym to prepare for whatever the test may throw at her. She is building endurance, stamina, and strength. At least this is what she tells herself. Truth is, she is going back to the Hospital, and she's not sure what she is feeling. On one hand, she is excited she may finally know her name, on the other hand, what if there's nothing. Where does she look after that? She can't exactly look for a missing person, as no one is really missing. She has a birth certificate, incomplete but it's there. So it's not like she got kidnapped. Besides, she likes to think her mother was a badass and wouldn't let herself be attacked. She did get her talents from someone, right?

Astrid sigh's

Looks around Hiccups room.

Closes her eyes.

Listen to the silence.

Breaths in

And out.

Holds in the need to fight out her frustration.

She can't exactly beet up Hiccup. Not while he sleeps anyway. Yup, she is definitely going to the gym before she goes to the Hospital tomorrow. Astrid turns to look at Hiccup as he mumbles something in his sleep. "What," she says as she furrows under the blankets to get closer to him.

"I said we will be okay, now sleep." He throws his hand around her waist and pulls her in, pressing his erection on her inner thigh.

Yup, he is definitely still sleeping. Otherwise, he would have been embarrassed and fumbling for words. Astrid smiles and buries her face on his neck, enjoying what little sleep she has left, before the day starts.

Breathe in

Breath out,

Warriors go head on, and on instinct.

Think after.

Astrid stares at the Hospital's hall and it feels endless yet the walk is not long enough. She feels a hand take her's and she sees Hiccup next to her smiling at her, and they walk forward. Forgetting she was scared in the first place, not that she would admit it anyway.

As they approach the front desk they see a very familiar Nurse sporting a fading cut on her eye and her lip. She sees Hiccup and smiles, but her face turns to horror when she sees Astrid next to him. Astrid should probably feel guilty, but instead, she just finds it amusing. So much so she starts to grin at the poor nurse. When they approach the desk the first thing the nurse says is

"The security guard is around the corner if you try anything stupid again."

"Good for him, he learned to hide from me." is her cheeky response, that's when Hiccups interrupts before it ends like the last time she was here.

"Not necessary, seriously. Anyways she is here with me and we want to look at the records for 19 years ago on July 12."

"Fine"

Nothing.

After hours of looking at records for babies born, there is not one that raises a flag. They have names, parents names written, that matches the sign-in sheet in this unit of the hospital. They even looked under emergencies for that day and none say a pregnant woman that hasn't already been checked clean. Unless she has a twin and they never claimed her or she wasn't born in this Hospital, despite what her birth certificate says.

Growling in frustration, she toses the records back messily and stares at them willing them to be set on fire.

"Hey Astrid" Hiccup calls for her and she looks up at him, making it clear she is beyond angry.

"I know, I know, but look. Here on July 12 in the morning a guy checked in with a girl bleeding through her lower region. They thought she was raped or stabbed, due to all the blood. When they figured she was in labor they transferred her in a rush skipping any paperwork needed since it could have been too late to save the baby."

Astrid rushes over to look at the papers, and asks "Is there a name anywhere?"

"No. only for the man who checked her in. His name is Mulch" Hiccup stares at the name he feels like he knows the name, It is an odd name like his, it's not like there are hundreds of them out there.

"That's it?" Astrid nearly shouts.

"I think I know the name. We can ask Gobber or my dad I think they may know him."

"Calle them then," Astrid pulls out Hiccup's phone from his pocket and pushes it at him in a rush to get him to call.

"I can't they are in a meeting until 6 tonight," He says putting his phone back into his pocket ignoring that she pretty much groped his ass to get it.

"I can't wait until then. Not when I'm so close."

"Let's ask a nurse if they have any records for Mulch. He must have come in at least once in his life."

They walk through the door of the little room the nurse stuck them in and look around for a nurse or a doctor that looks like they are old enough to work 19 years ago. They walk around the floor and go up to the 7th floor when they see a doctor old enough. They approach her and wave a hand at her. Hiccup recognizes her. She was the doctor that attended him when he got his leg amputated. He lets Astrid know this in a whisper, she is kind and very honest.

"The only thing is that she needs a translator," He says louder,

"Why?"

"She's mute."

Hiccup waves a hand at her and says Gothi. He waves until she turns around and after an initial look of annoyance she smiles, turns to her interpreter and the young man comes over to be her voice.

"Gothi, you worked here 19 years ago right?"

"Yes, I actually started 19 years ago here. Used to be a nurse in a smaller place before coming here." The interpreter says as she signs with her hands.

"Perfect" Shouts Astrid. "Do you think you can remember an incident from that far back?" Astrid continues excited.

"Depends," says the interpreter.

Hiccup starts, "19 years ago a man named Mulch came in with a young woman bleeding. They thought she was stabbed or raped, but then they moved her because all her blood was from labor."

Gothi has this look of shock and horror and starts signing while her interpreter speaks.

"Yes. He came in scared in a taxi cab with a young teenager actually. Her face may have looked a little old for her age, but she was probably no more than 16 years old. Her body wasn't developed to give birth that's why she was bleeding so much and why her pregnancy stomach wasn't so noticeable. I was just a nurse in the emergency unit back then so I didn't part-take much in her care. All I know is that Mulch says he found her in an alley, heard her cries." Gothi takes a moment motions them to follow her into her office and takes a seat.

Hiccup notes not much changed in the office, it's still a cluttered mess of papers and medicines in here. He turns back to look at Gothi noticing that she is looking at the floor before looking at them, and continues.

"He stayed until he heard that both the girl and the baby were healthy and then left, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. After he left a nurse went to check on the girl after giving her time to sign some forms. Except, that the girl was gone. Only placing a name for the baby and left unnoticed, abandoning the baby in the hospital. The nurse that went was new just like me, but she got too involved. She wasn't allowed to take the baby home but she took care of her here. She nearly never went home to watch over that baby. The baby grew and was about 3 years old when the nurse finally got everything ready to adopt her." Gothi breathes "Except, that when she came in, with a toy in hand and smile she noticed everyone's solemn look. They got rid of the little girl. The hospital could no longer afford to keep her and sent her away to who knows where. She broke down crying murder. The look in her eyes changed that day forever. The next years, until she died she never went back to work in the infants unit. Always had this look of death in her eyes. The night before her death a little over a year ago, she spoke to me and said ' _My only regret is not telling her how much I came to love her and to thank her because she saved me.'_

At this point, the interpreter placed a hand on Gothi's back to convey as much sympathy as possible. Hiccup looked at Astrid and noticed how she was holding back tears and how her fists were tightened, shaking holding in her feelings. Taking deep breaths Astrid asks for the name of the nurse and walks away from Gothi as she hears it.

It's been 5 days since Astrid heard the story. In those five days, she just sits in the living room staring at nothing and goes to the gym with this hollow look. Doesn't go to bed with Hiccup, doesn't have dinner with him just sits there. Hiccup moves to talk to her, but his phone rings.

He breathes out and turns to his phone, it's Snotlout calling him. He answers the call and just lets him talk, Hiccup gets annoyed and says

"What's the point Snotlout."

"Oh yeah, so Thursday night dinner at the twins place," he says through the phone.

"I can't Astrid has class and she needs a ride,"

"WHAT!. You've never missed a dinner before, what happened to bro's before ho…" Hiccup cuts him off, "Don't even finish that. Look she needs a ride, I'm not letting her walk alone at night. I mean she can kick ass but still."

At the same time, Astrid turns and finally speaks "Just go don't miss this because of me."

Hiccup refers to the phone and says "I'll call you back."

*click*

Shuts the phone.

"So you do speak." He says to confront her,

"What is that supposed to mean?" she responds with a bit of an edge.

"Hiccup turns around the Sofa and stands in front of her "It means that you can't just do this. You can't just shut me out. I understand that this is not easy, but don't just block me off."

Astrid stands up and her nose flairs as she speaks to him trying to hold back the venom in her voice and failing at it "And what are you going to do? You don't even talk about your own problems why is this any different? How is missing that stupid dinner with those muttons head suppose to help me?"

Hiccup leans in closer and holds her shoulder, whether for his sake or hers Astrid doesn't know. "I don't know. All I know is we can work something out together. I mean, we can still find out about Mulch, after you left Gothi gave me his address and I cross-referenced it with my dad. We can ask more, you and me. That's what you seem to forget. I'm always here for you in whatever way you need me to be. I'm here."

"Why?" She says angry, why does he want to be there but her own parents don't.

Hiccup understands her question and smiles. "I don't know, I guess something about your fire is just amazing. I just want to be around you, watch you fight and win," He lets his hands fall, one to her hand and the other to her waist "I guess I just want to be here with you,"

Astrid looks up at him and nods. "I'm always here Astrid"

They lean into each other and kiss. Her chapped lips move with his, and she places her hands on his chest leaning into him. Hiccup tightened his hand on her waist and his other hand goes to the back of her head, pulling her closer if possible. Astrid nibbles on his top lip, making hiccup nibble on her bottom one. One particularly hard bite from Hiccup makes Astrid gasp a little, just enough for Hiccup to shove his tongue in. Deepening their kiss, while Hiccup explores her mouth Astrid slither her hands to his hair and just buries her fingers on his shaggy hair. Digging her nails on to his scalp making Hiccup thurst his hips forward and causing them both to moan in each other's mouth.

Hiccup is the first to stop, he catches his breath and smiles, then says "I think we should stop for now, before it goes too far." Astrid takes a step away from hiccup and coughs into her hand. "For now at least." Hiccup laughs and agrees and when he goes in to hug her, toothless jumps on hiccups back and bites his neck. Causing him to yelp and do a weird pose that is just so Hiccup as he shouts to the cat, "Oh for the love of Thor I get it it's dinner time," Hiccup starts to walk away with the at in hand calling him out for ruining the moment and Astrid can't help but laugh.

"By the way Hiccup, go to the dinner I will be fine." She continues to laugh as toothless makes it impossible for Hiccup to feed him.

He should have missed the dinner. While fishlegs looks surprised, and the twins are just waiting for a fight to break out, Hiccup is facing Heather while Snotlout is backing her up. He's probably thinking this will get him into her pants. Either way, he is fucking furious at both of them.

"Snotlout, you've met Astrid. You know that for the last 2 months she has been nothing but a friend to us, not some smoocher." Hiccup faces Fishlegs and the man looks away in worry not wanting to get involved "Fishlegs when we had one of the dinner's at your place and we found out about her garlic allergy, did she not buy her own food? Or when she punched the shit out of Snot did she not help you clean the mess?"

"Yes both times, and she also cleaned the dishes with me after every dinner."

"Does she come across as a smooch to you guys?" They all shake their heads

"See, now this intervention is over." Heather finally speaks again

"No, it's not. Don't you think its convenient that you ended up with her case? Or despite her violent nature, she is so _nice_ to the son of the President. She doesn't have a job or looks like she is getting one anytime soon. She is living off you taking advantage of your kindness, why can't you see this?"

"Because it's not true. She has a hard time getting a job for personal reasons. I got Gobber to overlook that, she has a test the day after tomorrow. When she passes, because I know she will, she will work as a soldier for Berk. So yes she will have a job and if she wants she will still live with me because I want her to. And knowing Astrid she will want to split rent or bills or whatever because that's how she is."

He takes a deep breath and says "And if you are my best friend like you say you are, you'd be happy for me."

"I am your friend which is why I'm worried. Look, _**IF**_ she gets that job then I will back off okay?"

"She will." Hiccup looks just as determined as if he was the one being tested.

After all this, they go sit at the dinner table and that's when Tuffhtnut speaks, "Your paying for this dinner Heather"

"What? Why?"

The female twin gets up and says as if it was the most obvious thing "Duuh, it's the rule. Whoever brings or causes a problem at our friendly outings pays. And you wench were the cause." She shouts as she points at Heather.

" _SHAME_ " Shouts the male twin.

"Since when is this a rule?" Heather asks,

"Wouldn't that mean that you guys and Snotlout owes me and Hiccup money for the dinners? Counters Fishlegs

"That's not a rule" Follows Snotlout

"It only counts when it's a real fight, not when it's us just loki'ing you guys" It's all Tuff can say.

"Snotlout still owes me then," Says fishlegs

"I do not!"

"Fishlegs please don't entertain this. Nobody owes anybody money, let's just get through this dinner" Hiccup always the voice of reason.

Not one bite into the food and Tuffnut speaks again.

"By the way Hiccup my man. Congrats, you finally got laid." Hiccup nearly chokes on his fork and everyone starts to laugh. "You wanted us to be happy for you." Snickers Fishlegs behind his own fork with meat on it.

"HA HA," He says as he goes back to his food with a scowl on his face and the red cheeks take away any intimidation that he was trying to pull off.

Author Note:

I am soo sorry if this feels rushed. Hope you enjoy it, I promise there will be answers in the next few chapters, As always reviews are appreciated and huge thank you's for all the previews reviews! They are my bread and butter!

PS: I promise that Hiccup and Astrid will go much farther than that. They just need the right moment. ;)


End file.
